Vehicles utilize doors and other closure members for allowing passengers to enter and exit the vehicle and for loading/unloading cargo into/from the vehicle. One or more seals are typically provided between each movable closure member and the vehicle body to reduce noise and to prevent moisture from entering the vehicle passenger compartment through the closure member openings. Known closure member sealing systems do not consistently reduce noise during vehicle driving events.